Flores no Deserto
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Porque era óbvio que flores não podem viver no deserto... Será? [Gaara x Saku]


Naruto não me pertence...

Quero agradecer a Ino-chan que betou pra mim...

Essa fic é continuação de Por trás da friesa, nas é obrigatório a leitura antes, mas recomendada

Sem mais

* * *

Suspirou fundo mais uma vez.

Aquelas reuniões diplomáticas para garantir a paz nas vilas não eram seus passatempos favoritos, porém o assunto era importante. Estavam discutindo sobre a ameaça que assolava pelos vilarejos: Akatsuki

Estavam reunidos em Konoha para traçar um plano de defesa e ataque.

Os akatsukis estavam gerando perdas irreparáveis por onde passavam, tudo pela busca do poder.

Gaara se lembra de quando fora atacado, a morte da Chiyo-baasama, Shukaku que o fora retirado de maneira brutal e Sakura, a doce flor de Konoha que o cuidou com uma solicitude incrível, seu chá de ervas, o sentimento de ódio que sentiu por Sasuke.

Não estava certo.

Gaara balança suavemente a cabeça tentando evitar tais pensamentos.

- Kazekage... Deveria ficar mais atento.

- Gomen nasai.

Um dos anciões de Konoha o tira de seu devaneio.

Nesse momento a porta se abre e revela Sakura carregando uma bandeja para servir os presentes.

- Gostaria de tomar um chá Kazekage?

Outra vez aquele sorriso e o chá. Aquele sorriso que o desconserta, o faz sentir dor e culpa. E aquele sentimento contido no fundo de seu coração, o qual ele não sabia definir, não queria, não podia.

Desvia o olhar rapidamente negando o chá com um gesto, porém de certa maneira Sakura o conhecia, mesmo que pouco, e serviu o chá lhe entregando.

O mesmo sorriso, sorriso que ao mesmo tempo em que agrada, desgosta. O faz sentir falta de qualquer coisa que ele não sabe precisar o que.

- Arigatou.

A mesma resposta, de uma maneira sutilmente diferente, que de um modo estranho, desperta sentimentos parecidos e um tanto diferentes. Sakura sente-se feliz pelo Kazekage, por ver Gaara-sama recomposto, perceber mais ternura no olhar de Gaara-kun.** "Sasuke-kun."**

Desta vez é Sakura quem desfaz o contato visual, o olhar de Gaara é frio e impassível, no entanto há algo diferente nele, algo que nunca esteve lá.

Sente-se confusa, talvez por ele lembrar muito Sasuke, pela luta que os dois travaram pouco antes de ele ir embora, pelo olhar melancólico ou então por outro motivo, o qual Sakura tenta não pensar, não entender.

Faz uma reverência e sai da sala um tanto desconsertada com a situação. Confusa...

Gaara a segue com os olhos até a saída, passando a contemplar a porta fechando-se atrás dela.

Outra vez a porta fechada, e um Gaara confuso e melancólico a olhar para ela. Desejando que ela ficasse, ou voltasse. Aquele sentimento de abandono pairando por seu coração. Não entendia, não queria entender...

- Kazekage. Está distraído hoje...

Gaara pisca uma vez e volta a olhar em direção aos anciões.

A reunião é importante e ele se esforça para se concentrar, porém sua atenção continua naquela porta e na doce flor de Konoha, aquela que lhe sorria e servia chá.

**oOoOo**

O céu estava muito claro aquela noite. Gaara observa o céu. A lua iluminava o pequeno rio que passa pela vila.

Pensa na reunião de há pouco. A Akatsuki se tornou um grande inimigo, maior do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Era seu dever proteger Suna e aqueles que estavam a sua volta. Não podia permitir que mais ninguém se machucasse, muito menos em seu lugar, ou por ele... Aquela doce imagem da flor cor de rosa volta a sua mente...

Ele suspira pesado jogando sua cabeça para trás. Por que a imagem de Sakura não saia de sua cabeça? Por vezes ele achava que era devido à atenção que ela lhe dedicava, não estava acostumado a sorrisos sinceros.

Talvez a explicação estivesse na culpa que ainda sentia por tê-la ferido, mas essa culpa também lhe era estranha.

Não gostava de se sentir assim.

Por vezes se pegava pensando na kunoichi, sem explicação alguma, nos olhos e determinação dela durante a luta que travara com Sasuke, mas logo se distraía com algo e esquecia-se dela.

No entanto após o dia em que ela cuidou de seus ferimentos a médica-nin povoava seus pensamentos muito freqüentemente e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar isso.

Devia se concentrar em proteger Suna e nos novos planos de combate a Akatsuki, mas isso ficava ainda mais difícil naquela vila, tão perto dela.

Era algo novo, um sentimento ruim, lhe fazia sentir raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. O sorriso dela lhe perturbava, porém ele gostava de vê-la sorrir. Lembrava-se da mãe, a mãe que ele nem chegou a conhecer.

O sentimento de desalento e abandono era muito semelhante em relação à kunoichi. Quando estava na presença dela se sentia como quando era criança, desprotegido, rejeitado, triste...

- Gaara-sama...

O som daquela voz lhe invade como uma melodia, uma melodia triste e bonita.

O motivo de toda a confusão que se formara na mente do Kazekage há instantes acabara de se materializar diante de seus olhos, ao seu lado, naquela pequena ponte em que ele se perdia em pensamentos.

- Calado como sempre.

Um sorriso, aquele sorriso desconcertante. O olhar sincero, que o faz ter lembranças amargas.

Ela vira-se para admirar a lua, seus cabelos fazem um movimento que emana um doce perfume. Flores têm perfume afinal. E Gaara estava descobrindo que esse perfume era algo mais que o perturbava.

- Não há o que falar...

Sakura o olha de soslaio sem dizer nada, voltando a contemplar a lua.

Gaara sente prazer em estar ao lado dela. Um prazer indescritivelmente melancólico.

Sakura era uma flor frágil, delicada e indefesa, porém toda a flor acaba por desabrochar com o tempo e ela se tornou uma flor forte e resistente aos obstáculos que a vida nos impõe.

No entanto mesmo que tenha se tornado forte e resistente ainda é uma flor, e como toda a flor, bela e com uma peculiar fragilidade.

O olhar de Gaara paralisa sobre Sakura e ela o sente.

- Eu gosto de observar a noite, tem qualquer coisa de sereno nela.

A lua ilumina o casal estranho sob o lago. E um pequeno silêncio se instala novamente, sendo quebrado por Gaara.

- Costumo observar muito a noite, mas ela não me trás boas lembranças.

Mais uma pausa... Uma brisa leve teima em desarrumar os cabelos de Sakura.

- Nem a mim... Mas ainda assim gosto de olhar para o céu durante a noite.

Gaara desvia seu olhar da garota o direcionando a lua. Ele precisa perguntar, não entende, mas pergunta.

- O Uchiha deixou a vila durante a noite. Não foi?

Sakura olha espantada para ele, logo enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas e responde em um sussurro.

- Sim...

Uma sombra encobre o rosto dela e Gaara vê dor em seu olhar. Essa imagem o perturba, não era agradável vê-la assim.

Porque flores podem enfrentar difíceis tempestades, sofrer sob o calor do sol recebendo a seguir o sereno da noite, permanecendo ainda assim fortes, porém nunca deixarão de chorar o orvalho ao amanhecer.

E o deserto... O deserto nunca irá mudar.

Sempre alheio às variações ao seu redor, duro e indiferente. O deserto não se adapta aos seres ou ao clima, estes é que devem se adaptar a ele.

E era mais do que sabido que o deserto não poderia abrigar uma flor, principalmente uma flor delicada, que necessitava de cuidados.

Até porque as flores não deviam gostar do deserto, eles eram muito áridos, cruéis.

- Você ainda o ama depois de tudo?

Sakura fica estática com a pergunta, seus olhos demonstram toda a sua surpresa. Ela não sabe o que responder. O que aconteceu? A resposta era óbvia para ela.

Então por que essa indecisão? Essa incerteza que acabara de sentir no coração?

Estava óbvio que ainda amava Sasuke, era uma das suas verdades incontestáveis, talvez a única.

E por que então esse engasgo na garganta? Seria aquele olhar que recebia de Gaara? Aquele olhar tão característico. Vazio de emoção...

- Ha... Hai... Eu... Eu... Ainda... O amo.

A última palavra mal pode ser ouvida.

Sem entender o que acontece com ela, Sakura sente-se desconfortável com aquela resposta.

Flores não gostam de ventos revoltos.

Gaara apenas desvia o olhar mais uma vez para a lua lutando contra o demônio dentro dele, o _seu_ demônio interior.

O que era aquilo que estava acontecendo?

Quando era criança Yashamaru lhe falou sobre a pomada para as feridas emocionais: o Amor.

Gaara nunca teve contato com esse sentimento, era algo distante e estranho.

Quando criança sonhava com a aceitação dos outros para enfim encontrar esse tal amor. Porém essa não veio, ao contrário, a repulsa por ele foi aumentando e ele se tornou sanguinário.

Com o tempo as coisas mudam. Pelo menos as idéias.

E Gaara resolveu se dedicar à Suna, seu bem estar e segurança. Mas o amor? Isso não era algo que pertencia a sua rotina.

O deserto era algo imutável na sua essência, por mais que uma brisa leve lhe tocasse durante a noite tornando tudo mais ameno o sol sempre brilhava ao amanhecer o tornando árido.

- Às vezes... Às vezes eu... Eu tenho dúvidas...

Sakura quebra o silêncio surpreendendo Gaara.

Sua resposta vem mais rápido do que ele mesmo poderia imaginar, e mais audaciosa do que gostaria.

- A indecisão pode machucar Sakura... Mais do que imagina...

Um olhar intenso pousa sobre Sakura, fazendo com que sua respiração corte.

Aquele definitivamente não era o olhar que estava acostumada a ver nos olhos de Gaara. Algo que contenha mágoa, mas uma diferente, uma mágoa nova. Que lhe revela um fato novo, nunca imaginado.

Gaara dá as costas a ela indo embora. Agora é ela que observa sua partida, não há portas fechando-se, mas há duvidas surgindo.

Por que Gaara lhe falou aquilo?

Talvez, em algum tempo, possa ainda existir alguma flor que resista a indiferença do deserto.

Alguma flor de sakura...

* * *

Eu sei que pessoas vão querer me matar pelo final da fic, ou só porque eu fiz essa fic... 

Bem talvez, eu disse talvez, eu faça continuação. E não é chantagem não, mas pode ser que eu não esteja a fim mesmo

\o


End file.
